


RBB Art - Stay

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stops Steve from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RBB Art - Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incursion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812170) by [scrtkpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrtkpr/pseuds/scrtkpr). 



> An additional piece of art for [scrtkpr's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scrtkpr/pseuds/scrtkpr) fic, [Incursion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/812170), which was in turn inspired by my original RBB art [We're In Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/803068). Enjoy!


End file.
